


The Omega's Trick

by Slave2Writing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Humor, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slave2Writing/pseuds/Slave2Writing
Summary: Asami was being especially submissive that night, and there was nothing - absolutely nothing - suspicious about that.





	The Omega's Trick

Korra wasn’t allowed to cum.

 

That wasn’t such a big deal during the first half hour of foreplay.

 

Her Omega had sauntered over in cheap red satin, the robe barely covering the curve of her ass when she playfully turned in place before greeting Korra at the door with a sweet kiss on the corner of her Alpha’s mouth.

 

“I thought you were mad at me,” Korra had said, suspicious and still tense from the fight they’d had just that morning, before she’d left for her long shift.

 

Asami kissed her again, just as sweet and just as soft, this time on the shorter woman’s nose. Laughed at the way it predictably made the dark skinned Alpha wrinkle her brow in annoyance. “That was so long ago, I’d completely forgotten. We can resume our discussion if you like…”

 

“No, no!” Korra closed the door fully behind her, the dying sunlight which flooded her cheap apartment illuminating the small golden dragons stitched into her girlfriend’s robe.

 

It was a startling sight, even then, the juxtaposition between the officer’s apartment and her millionaire girlfriend. Korra’s diet consisted of pizza and beer, the proof of which was scattered in cardboard boxes in the kitchen and a delicately arranged pyramid of cans in the corner of the living room. The amber light washing across the peeling paint of her walls caught that junk, as well the onyx shine of Asami Sato’s curly hair, as well the patches in her blue sofa, as well the porcelain white of her girlfriend’s creamy flesh, as well the snow colored shedding of the albino husky who was more a spoiled, demanding roommate than a dutiful pet.

 

Six months of dating hadn’t changed the dazed sensation Korra experienced whenever she came home to see the Omega standing there inside her apartment, nor dulled the thrill of Asami wrapping her arms around the officer’s neck and pressing their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

 

“Mmph!” Asami broke away with a soft giggle caught in her throat, warmth spreading from where Korra had a playful grip on her barely covered ass. “I missed you today.”

 

“You did?” Korra smiled, rolling the flesh beneath her greedy palm. Her Omega’s body was like dough in her hands, squishing deliciously beneath her probing fingers. It was no secret she was obsessed with her girlfriend’s bottom in particular; spanking it, biting it, grabbing it in public, rubbing her morning wood against it when still caught in mid-slumber. “Is that why you wore this?”

 

Most of Asami’s wardrobe was expensive. Like, ‘more than Korra’s apartment was worth’ level of expensive. But she kept a revolving pile of cheaper outfits in the officer’s closet. Sometimes a cerulean blue corset and matching thong that complimented Korra’s eyes (when they played Southern Warlord and Captured Warbride), sometimes a pale green shade of denim overalls that matched her own intelligent gaze (when they played Superintendent and Tenant Looking for Alternate Means of Paying the Rent), but always the material was cheaply made, allowing the Alpha to rip it off her body in the heat of passion.

 

Korra fingered the red satin ribbon that was wrapped loosely around her Omega’s slim waist. She couldn’t wait to rip this outfit open too.

 

“Everything I wear is for you,” Asami shyly averted her eyes, heat rising to her pink tinted cheeks. “I want to please my Alpha.”

 

In retrospect, Korra _really_ should have sensed the danger in that. Because as lovely as Asami was, as sweetly submissive as she could be, it was a constant game of _earning_ that submission. Every single day. Not once had Korra ever just been given such submission upfront like that.

 

But, in the moment, she’d sensed nothing but the cherry blossom scented pheromones floating in the air, and the faint stench of traditional southern water tribe noodles cooking in the small alcove she called a kitchen.

 

Korra blinked. “Did you make dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But… you never make me dinner. We order in.”

 

Asami kissed her again, clouding her Alpha’s mind with more pheromones, more sweetness dripping into the cracks of Korra’s cranium, flooding her sense. “I just felt like treating you. Is that okay?”

 

“Uh - yeah.” Korra laughed, the sound a little breathless, allowing her Omega to tug her into the kitchen. There was just enough room for a small round table and a plastic chair. Korra expected them to take their dinner into the living room and eat on the sofa like usual, but instead Asami pushed her down onto the chair, and seeped into her lap like crimson liquid.

 

The dinner was already prepared at the table, steaming green noodles perfectly sauteed in oil and spice.

 

“Um,” Korra laughed awkwardly, her stomach and the small but growing bulge nestled beneath her girlfriend’s ass at complete odds over their desires.

 

“Let me feed you,” Asami peppered her mouth with light kisses before reaching with her chopsticks to scoop out the noodles and feed them to her girlfriend.

 

Korra moaned at the flavor, her lashes fluttering, tongue practically dancing beneath the weight of the unexpected treat. One arm slunk around Asami’s waist, holding the slightly older woman close, enjoying the light friction against her growing member as Asami twisted in her lap to keep feeding her. “I didn’t think you could cook for shit, Asami, but this is amazing. How did you…?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been taking classes once in awhile.” Asami gently parted her lips with the chopsticks. “I’m so happy you like it, darling.”

 

“When did you have time to-oomph!” Korra was forced to shut up as the barrage of heavenly noodles continued, shoved into her mouth, accompanied by intermediary kisses that were deepening each time, until her girlfriend’s tongue tasted of the same intoxicating spice, food and sex mingling in her lust soaked brain.

 

At some point, Korra wasn’t sure when, they’d forgotten dinner completely and Asami was fully straddling her girlfriend and just gently grinding against the Alpha’s hardness, protected by the dark uniform trousers worn by every officer in Republic City.

 

“Wow, you _really_ missed me.” Korra laughed, the usual spurt of cockiness rearing its head just as she came to full hardness beneath the delicious weight of her girlfriend’s lower body. “It’s too early for your heat, isn’t it?”

 

Asami leaned forward, her hands settled on the Alpha’s strong shoulders, her breath hot and desperate against her girlfriend’s ear. “It’s not my heat, Korra, it’s just me. I want you so badly. I think about you constantly, the way you _fuck_ me. The way you spread my legs and cup my pussy with your whole hand, massage it deep and slow, teasing me.” She was starting to pant out the words, the kitchen (which had already been a little humid from the recent use of the oven in summer) now feeling uncomfortably sticky, particles of salt saturating the air between them.

 

“I can’t even touch myself without thinking about the way you _feast_ on my unworthy pussy like a _champion_.” Asami licked her girlfriend’s bottom lip, teasing her with the possibility of another kiss, rewarded by a moan from her dumbstruck Alpha. “You make me feel like no one has ever tasted me before. The way you appreciate me, the way you inhale my scent right before you _slowly_ invade my entire body with your _torturous_ ,” She sank her teeth into the Alpha’s lip, nibbling gently at first, but then digging hard enough to break skin and cause Korra to gasp, tiny dots of blood flavoring the Omega’s next words, “ _talented_ ,” She sucked the bloodied lip into the heat of her mouth. “Tongue.” And soothed the tiny puncture wound with her own.

 

Her lip stung worse when the Omega kissed her, but not even Vaatu had the power to rip Korra away from their embrace. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another; Korra repeatedly squeezing her girlfriend’s cute bottom with one hand and stroking her bare thigh with the other. Asami, meanwhile, occupied her fingers with removing the blue hair bindings that kept the officer’s chocolate brown locks from falling over her shoulders, and then unbuttoning the dark uniform shirt.

 

“But nothing,” Asami’s voice seemed to strain to keep going, her light green eyes flashing with desire at the first hint of her girlfriend’s generous cleavage. “Nothing compares to when you fist my hair and force me down on my knees, where I belong, my Alpha _towering_ over me with her _thick_ , meaty, gorgeous, dark cock, forcing the head between my lips, the delicious first drops of your seed already lubricating my tongue, poking into the hollow of my cheek, finding your way into the _tight_ passage of my throat, claiming my Omega body for your own, selfish pleasure. Using my mouth in whatever way pleases you most. Allowing me the privilege of choking on your unparallelled girth.” Asami sucked in a sharp breath, her body trembling with arousal. “Nothing turns me on more than that.”

 

Korra might have - _might_ have - noticed the warning bells ringing in her temple, the sound growing duller and duller, if not for the wet patch steadily growing beneath the frantic thrusting of her girlfriend’s bare pussy.

 

“ _Asami_ ,” She choked out, the nails scraping across her scalp setting each cuticle aflame. “ _Holy shit._ ”

 

A tiny whimper escaped the Omega’s throat, her cheeks aflame, like a match had been dragged against the curve of her face, setting her features on fire. “What more do I have to say to get you to fuck me right _now_ , you stupid Alpha?”

 

Like a shot, Korra was hoisting her taller girlfriend up into the air, long legs wrapping instinctively around the officer’s waist. The kitchen table wobbled and the noodle dish splashed against the sloped bowl as they careened out of the alcove. Curly raven tendrils fell like a curtain around their faces as the short Alpha led them blindly into the bedroom, hair too thick in texture for the last dying rays of sunlight to penetrate. Instead the amber sun soaked Korra’s skin, causing it to glow a sweaty bronze, like an ancient spirit carrying her ravishing mortal prize.

 

An irritated snort came from beneath the twin sized bed they fell into, as Naga crawled out from beneath her favorite hiding place and padded into the livingroom, ball in her mouth, jealously guarding her toy from her master who often liked to steal it.

 

Usually, Asami internally complained about the ridiculously small size of the bed for _one_ nevermind _two_ occupants, but right then it felt amazing to be in such cramped, tight quarters, the weight of her Alpha bearing down on her slender figure, the _creak_ and _groan_ of the bed straining beneath their fumbling bodies as they frantically undressed one another.

 

There was another window in the bedroom. The sunset lingered on the vibrant red of Asami’s robe just before Korra _riiiiiped_ it off her body. The twin pearls crowning her small tits, pinched pink between the Alpha’s fingers, twisted and teased and licked and _sucked_ (“Mmm! Korra!”) into full hardness before the wet heat receded and her breasts were cupped fully in the Alpha’s eager hands.

 

Yue Bay glowed bright orange, the sun sinking beneath the tide, just as Korra surged up from the bed to fumble with the buckle of her belt, the latch glinting silver in the darkness.

 

“ _Let me_ ,” Asami sat up with obvious effort, curly hair completely disheveled, light green eyes glossy with desire.

 

“ _Hurry_ ,” Korra rasped, her face so hot it was visibly showing on her dark skin. “If I don’t fuck you in two seconds - ”

 

But a deft _click_ beat her to the end of her sentence, trousers already pooling around the Alpha’s ankles while the engineering prodigy turned to get on her hands and knees on the bed.

 

Grinning, Korra stepped out of the rest of her clothes and grabbed Asami’s arm, forcing her Omega to roll over.

 

“But - ”

 

“I need to kiss you like crazy.” Korra climbed atop her girlfriend and settled in between her legs, grinding her thick cock against the soaked entrance, primal currents of pleasure running like electricity between them both.

 

Their flushed mouths collided in something sweet and frantic, Asami wrapping her arms and legs around her girlfriend like a koala-otter. Her spine arched, pushing her chest against Korra’s, desperate for even more contact when the officer slid her tongue inside, chasing after Asami’s spice tanged one. The slightly older woman played coy, but her jaw dropped with a soft gasp when the Alpha above her suddenly slid her cock inside, breaching the gap between teasing and penetration, and Korra captured her girlfriend’s tongue in victory, groaning into Asami’s mouth as her cock sank inch by inch into the soaking wet pussy.

 

For about ten minutes, Korra rocked her body in a steady pace, building up momentum, ears burning from the _squelching_ noises and happy mewls from her Omega which bounced around the walls of her cramped room.

 

“That feel good, baby?” Korra grunted, her thrusting losing its rhythm, growing more and more frantic as she edged closer and closer to her climax.

 

“Mhm.” Asami struggled to keep her eyes open, struggled not to lose herself to the bliss which soaked her insides, her pussy clamping around her girlfriend’s thick cock, stretching her muscles so deliciously. “Baby…”

 

Korra’s face was buried in the Omega’s neck, her mouth planted in the nook between neck and shoulder, teeth and tongue latched onto a tender patch of skin that was beginning to bruise and ache with damnable pleasure. Asami’s head was swirling, like she was caught in a riptide, somersaulting beneath the water, she almost lost track of how close Korra was gaining on the finish line.

 

“Baby…” She groaned.

 

Korra moaned in response, her balls beginning to swell up, a knot gradually forming.

 

“Pull out, baby.” Asami panted, her nails dragging along Korra’s side. “Pull out.”

 

“ _Muh?_ ” Korra barely heard her, ears fuzzy with pleasure.

 

“ _Pull out, Korra, out!_ ”

 

Which was where, blue balled and immensely frustrated, sweaty and bug eyed with incredulity, the Alpha was now. Not knotting inside her gorgeous girlfriend, balls deep and spurting cum into the tight, pink pussy, but pulled out and completely stiff,  harder than wood, some precum leaking out of the tip.

 

“You're telling me... this was all a trick?!”

 

“One you should have seen coming from a mile away!” Her omega had the audacity to snap back at her, the two of them facing each other on the bed, the sweat soaked sheets twisted around Korra’s waist and while a large blue pillow protected Asami’s modesty. “Some fine detective you’ll make! Why the _hell_ would I actually sleep with you after what you said this morning?”

 

“But you - you made me noodles!” Korra sputtered.

 

“Oh get real, I paid Nanook to close down his restaurant and sneaked him over to cook while you were at work.” Asami flipped her hair out of her face, angry but still aroused, using the pillow she was holding in front of her to subtly rub against the inside of her thighs.

 

“Oh my god, you psycho! You can’t do this to me just because I’m not ready to introduce each other to our families!”

 

“It’s been six months!”

 

“So what? I’m not ready yet.”

 

“We live together!”

 

“We don’t _actually_. You don’t pay rent.”

 

“I’ve _practically_ moved into this tiny corner of hell with you, Korra, so shut up. We’ve said _I love you_. Or is the fact you _only_ ever say that when you’re knotting me mean - ”

 

“Ugh, you know I do.” Korra shifted her eyes uneasily. She really _did_ , she just wasn’t as comfortable saying it as freely as Asami.

 

“Then the only step left is - ”

 

“I’m not ready, dammit!”

 

“ _Fine._ ” Asami snapped. “Then _I’m_ not ready to share my body with you until you agree to meet my father and introduce me to your parents.”

 

An honest to goodness _growl_ emanated from the Alpha’s throat. Asami’s pupils dilated in reaction, a fresh surge of heat liquifying in the pit of her belly.

 

“You do this every damn time, Asami. I’m not falling for it again. First, you _hooked_ me on blow jobs and then fucking refused to give me one until I started introducing you to people as my girlfriend. _Then_ , you promised we could do anal - which I’m _still_ _fucking waiting for_ \- if I just gave you a key to my apartment. _Now_ we have to meet each other’s families? No! I won’t do it!”

 

A small _hmph_ came from Asami, who kept her arms crossed around the pillow, turning her head away. “Fine.”

 

“Yeah, it _is_ fine.” Korra glared at her. Then, after a pause - “So, are you gonna lay down again, or…?”

 

“No sex until we meet each other’s families.”

 

“Asami!” Completely aggravated, Korra ripped the sheets from around her waist and wrapped her fingers around her stiff cock. “I can just take care of myself, you know.”

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“It’s my body, I can do what I like with it.”

 

“Certainly.” Asami lifted up her hand, inspecting her nails, the red as bright as the tattered scraps of satin robe now painting the messy bedroom floor.

 

Korra hesitated, her features openly tortured. “It’s a _long_ flight to the Southern Water tribe.”

 

Asami said nothing.

 

“Your father hated Iroh - a fucking _prince_ \- how the hell is he going to react to you dating - ?”

 

“A princess of the Water Tribe?” Asami abruptly switched gears, practically purring as she turned to slink back onto her Alpha’s lap, pouring her body like liquid onto the hard cock, arousal dripping from her thighs onto the quivering head like hot wax.

 

Korra rolled her eyes, wary now of her girlfriend’s machinations but no less affected, her arms instantly wrapping around Asami’s body and pulling her closer as they fell backwards onto the buoyant mattress. “Dad being a chief does not make me a princess, it’s a democratically elected position that I by no means inhe - ”

 

“Not a princess, then, but a _powerful_ , incredibly sexy, gorgeous, sweet and kind and smart and wonderful warrior of the Southern Water Tribe whom I’m so, _so_ very proud and honored to call my girlfriend?” Their mouths collided in another hard kiss, Asami refusing to let their lips part with a wet _smack_ until their lungs were burning and she was sure Korra was lightheaded.

 

“You’re - ” Korra panted, struggling to get the words out, “pouring it on a little… a little thick.”

 

“But it’s working, isn’t it?”

 

Korra looked like she was about to cry. “I say yes, and - and we can have sex?”

 

Asami nodded happily.

 

The Alpha swore beneath her breath. “...alright, then… yes.”

 

A loud squeal pierced her ears, Asami tackling her face with kisses all over, before abruptly climbing off her cock and leaping off the bed, all excited.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, where do you - !”

 

“I have to call daddy, make sure which evening he’s free for dinner, and buy us tickets to meet your family! Can you take vacation next week? How much warning does Chief Beifong need? Oh, nevermind, I’ll have my assistant sort it all out. Better beg forgiveness than ask permission, right? Oh, this is so exciting!”

 

“Asami!” Korra shouted after her girlfriend, watching in disbelief as the Omega bounced butt naked out of the bedroom, looking to book tickets online with the officer’s computer. “Asami! Get back in here! Asami! YOU PROMISED!”

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-wise, I think Korra is actually way more into commitment and leaping head first into a relationship than Asami (although, Asami moves very fast too), but I wanted to play around with a manipulate, power bottom Omega/totally whipped Alpha dynamic. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, for anyone who might be waiting around for next chapter of World in Flames... I'm so SO close to finishing and am sorry for the wait! I wrote this to get over some writer's block. Next chapter coming soon! (Don't ask me when... um, before the end of August. I'm working on it this coming weekend!)


End file.
